1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in sound attenuating devices, and particularly ear insert-type devices which have the capability of supporting electronic communications devices, and other audio, as well as visual, aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earplugs have been used for years to attenuate sound, but only recently have such plugs gained sophistication from a comfort and/or utilitarian standpoint. Some earplugs are now being formed to contour fit a given individual's ear and some are being incorporated into other devices such as telecommunications equipment, so that such equipment can be supported by the ear. Examples of such devices are found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,189, issued Sept. 16, 1980.
Though many earplug or earpiece type mountings have been devised for telecommunications equipment, most of such mounting devices are constructed of relatively hard material in order to provide support for whatever gear is mounted thereon. Due to the hardness of the material, the earpiece fails to effectively dampen ambient sounds and in fact, may amplify these sounds. This shortcoming is particularly noticeable in the aviation environment, where engine and aerodynamic noise levels are a constant interference with communications. Soft material additionally provides an element of safety in the event the user encounters a blow to the head. Hard materials which can fracture, like glass, are a hazard to the user.
Another drawback of prior art mounting devices for telecommunications equipment applications, which include an earpiece that is integral with the telecommunications equipment, is that such devices cannot be used independently of the equipment, with other types of telecommunications equipment of for supporting other articles, such as eyeglasses or optical aids.
Heretofore it has not been possible to achieve a sufficiently good fit between the earpiece and the outer ear to support equipment and yet maintain comfort and dampen noise. Custom fitting, as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,189, overcomes these drawbacks, but is not conducive to mass production.
Particularly when joined to telecommunications equipment through a flexible receiving tube, the prior art earpieces are often somewhat restrictive. The connection between the receiving tube and the earpiece is usually a rigid one, which under certain circumstances can interfere with the fit of the earpiece, or unduly kink or bend the receiving tube.
A related drawback to the failure of current earplug or earpiece-type mounting devices to attenuate ambient noise is associated with the fact that no standardized earplug or earpiece is currently available that has been adapted to mount telecommunications or other equipment thereto. The primary objective in the past has been light weight and comfort, not noise attenuation.
Many prior art devices are primarily of integral construction, meaning that breakage or excessive wear require replacement of the entire mounting device. The use of interchangeable parts in such a device would lower many replacement costs.
The fact that a mounting device for an ear could be disassembled would also make cleaning the actual ear insert easier as well as more practical. With an earplug mounting device that is constantly inserted and removed, hygiene is extremely important. An earplug that is easily washable, without interference from electronic devices, is extremely important.